


Why So Lonely

by MissKardamomo



Category: PRISTIN (Band), Pledis Girlz (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2Kyung is only mentioned, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, Female!Jisoo, Jihyo and Cheol are siblings, Jisoo and Minkyung are twins, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, Others to be named only, What Was I Thinking?, idk what's this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKardamomo/pseuds/MissKardamomo
Summary: La vida de Hong Jisoo se podría considerar normal. Tiene dos padres maravillosos, un techo donde dormir, una vida estudiantil intachable, siempre fluctuando entre los primeros lugares del ranking de la escuela. También, Hong Jisoo tiene una hermana gemela, Hong Minkyung, con la que comparte su fecha de nacimiento, cara, figura, pero no así sus decisiones.Pero su vida estaba lejos de ser normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nació de un conversación entre @pasteljsoo y yo, en twitter, dónde nos preguntamos "¿Y si la chica de las fotos que circulan por Internet no era Minkyung?" y un raro pensamiento en dónde Jisoo trabajaba en una biblioteca de cuenta cuentos. Pasé un año sin escribir y salió esto (?  
> Está demás decir que yo también creo que Joshua y Minkyung son hermanos, pero esa es otra historia.  
> También está demás decir que el Cheolsoo debe ir en aumento porque, come on ppl, it's a nice couple(? (:
> 
> Las partes en cursiva se refieren a flashbacks y también a pensamientos que ocurren en el momento.
> 
> Feliz cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo y onomástico atrasado Makki (:

_Baby why I’m so lonely_  
_I’m so desperate, but you’re not_  
_Baby no, my heart  
__I don’t know when you will leave me_  

_{Wonder Girls - Why so lonely}_

 

_“¿No te gustó golpear a la pobre chica?”_

La vida de Hong Jisoo se podría considerar normal. Tiene dos padres maravillosos, un techo donde dormir, una vida estudiantil intachable, siempre fluctuando entre los primeros lugares del ranking de la escuela. También, Hong Jisoo tiene una hermana gemela, Hong Minkyung, con la que comparte su fecha de nacimiento, cara, figura, pero no así sus decisiones.

Jisoo, a pesar de todo, era 1 centímetro más alta que su hermana, llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros, mientras que su hermana lo lleva lacio hasta la cintura. Mientras Jisoo era callada, Minkyung le daba a su vida la tormenta eléctrica que jamás pudo tener. Eran distintas, muy distintas camufladas bajo el mismo uniforme, la misma cara, las mismas expresiones. Jisoo era mayor que su hermana por escasos 2 minutos, pero era Minkyung la que llevaba la delantera en cuando personalidad y popularidad se trataba.

_Pero su vida estaba lejos de ser normal._

El timbre resonó tan fuerte como la puerta de su casillero luego de ver el pequeño espacio lleno de papeles amenazantes. _“¿Eres Jisoo o Minkyung?” “¿No te dio vergüenza usar a tu hermana así?”_ Eran pan de cada día, y generalmente les ignoraba, pero había días en que una pequeña espina se clavaba más profundo en su pecho, como queriendo gritar a los cuatro vientos la verdad, pero no podía, había prometido guardar el secreto hasta que su abuela le abriera la puerta en Los Ángeles, al terminar la escuela.

-Vas a llegar tarde, hermanita.- Susurró Minkyung a su lado, tan grácil y coqueta como siempre, caminando con una chica mucho más baja que ella a su lado.

Jisoo la siguió, callada, la gente se abría paso para ella, no por el hecho de que era popular, si no que la gente _lisa y llanamente no quería tocarla._ Llegó al salón donde todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que se sentó, en el fondo del salón, dónde rara vez veía lo que los profesores escribían y dónde nadie le acompañaba.

_Ese era su lugar._

Minkyung y Jisoo compartían, también, un secreto. Un secreto guardado por alrededor de 1 año. Jisoo jamás tomó el peso de su decisión, sólo actuó de buena fe, queriendo proteger a su hermana menor. Un secreto que, a veces, le hacía arrepentirse de su vida, algo que la ahogaba y que sólo podía llenar el vacío de sus amistades perdidas y el nulo contacto social con el estudio.

El profesor entró a la sala, directamente a escribir cosas en el pizarrón, y Jisoo se vio en la obligación de llevar puestos los lentes que le habían recetado luego de permanecer meses sentada en un rincón del salón, exiliada de sus compañeros. Las chicas la miraban con una combinación de pena y rabia, los chicos ni siquiera le prestaba atención, más que mal, era Minkyung la que robaba los suspiros de los demás.

\---

Los primeros días de clase habían sido bastante provechosos. Jisoo y Minkyung se habían transferido de escuela, ya que sus padres tuvieron la necesidad de cambiarse de distrito. La escuela quedaba cerca de casa, incluso caminando se podía llegar a tiempo, pero sólo Minkyung podía tener esa regalía.  
Todos los días, el padre de ambas llevaba a Jisoo a la escuela, y todos los días la recogía. Jisoo tenía permitido unirse a un club extra-programático en la escuela, mientras que Minkyung podía tomar los que quisiese. Aun así, Jisoo podía decir que estaba conforme, se había hecho de un par de amigas, la mayoría del club de canto al que se unió, podía sentarse donde quisiese en el salón de clases, inclusive la gente no la evitaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Pero tal como su madre solía decir, no todo es color de rosa y pasadas dos semanas de su arribo, Jisoo pudo ver el pasillo, que conducía a su salón, repleto de fotos que jamás debieron ver la luz otra vez. Ese día lloró, lloró tanto que sus ojos permanecieron hinchados por horas, lloró tanto que de su garganta sólo salían sollozos ahogados, lloró tanto al ver cómo la gente la evitaba como si tuviera la peste negra. La directora estaba al tanto de su “pasado problemático”, por lo que silenciosamente le pidió que se quedara en su oficina hasta que sus padres pasaran por ella.

Sus amigas se alejaron de ella, sus compañeros la exiliaron al fondo del salón, su profesor de coro le pidió, muy aquejumbrado, que debía buscar otra actividad extra-programática, ya que nadie quería compartir un salón con ella.

Su vida se derrumbó, como así su reputación. Los mensajes pegados en su casillero eran cosa de todos los días, no podía comer en la cafetería, por lo que comía en la biblioteca, sentada cerca de los libros de teología. No podía ir al baño sin Minkyung, ya que las chicas la encerraban, la amedrentaban. Su vida era un infierno, un infierno que tuvo que sobrellevar con un par de libros, su guitarra, y su soledad.

\--

_\- ¡Jisoo! ¡Jisoo por favor, despierta! - Las luces de su habitación se prendieron en medio de la noche, su reloj a su lado marcaba las 3 de la mañana. Jisoo miró a su alrededor, confundida. A su lado, su hermana estaba arrodillada cerca de su cara, el maquillaje corrido, el pelo trenzado y desordenado._

_\- ¿Minky? - Preguntó confundida, tallándose un ojo para disipar el sueño. Minkyung se veía pésimo, su maquillaje dejaba entrever que había llorado y mucho._

_-Jisoo… Jisoo estoy arruinada- la menor escondió la cara entre las sabanas de su hermana, manchándola con rímel y lipstick. Jisoo la miró confundida, tratando de consolarla acariciando su pelo._

_Minkyung jamás había sido una niña intachable. Sufría el eterno mal de la joven rebelde sin causa, salía sin permiso, se escapaba de casa por las noches, mientras Jisoo le inventaba a sus padres que su hermanita menor estaba estudiando en casa de una amiga, cuando en realidad estaba de fiesta.  
Al golpear la pubertad, ambas crecieron y desarrollaron sus personalidades. Mientras Jisoo prefería quedarse en casa leyendo y componiendo con su guitarra, Minkyung prefería salir con sus amigas, llegar tardísimo a casa y agradecerle a su hermana mayor por hacerle la vida un poco más llevadera. _

_Fue a los 16 en que todo estalló._

_-Jisoo, mira. - Entre sollozos, Minkyung sacó un sobre de su pequeño bolso, un sobre lleno de fotografías. Fotografías que mostraban a la menor, con una peluca para esconder su largo cabello, sentada encima de un tipo, de vista se veía de 24, mientras que a su alrededor se veía el alcohol, los cigarros y Minkyung disfrutando. En otras, se veía a la menor encima de otra chica, besándola. -Nayeon mandó estas fotos a todos. Esa maldita le mandó estas fotos a nuestros padres, a la escuela, a mis amigos…-_

_> >Estaba intentando darle celos a Kyungwon, sé que no debí hacerlo, Jisoo, sé que no debí salir hoy. Te prometo que no bebí ni una gota de alcohol, te juro que no fumé nada. La chica en las fotos es Kyungwon, hemos estado saliendo desde hace unos meses… Nayeon envió a alguien para sacar las fotos. No me soporta, y créeme que podía vivir con eso, pero esto me va arruinar la vida…<_

_Era demasiada información para procesar a las 3 de la mañana. Jisoo tenía escasas horas para pensar en una solución, su padre generalmente revisaba su correo apenas abría sus ojos, y si Minkyung estaba en lo cierto, para el amanecer, todos sabrían sus andanzas. Abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche y guardó las fotos, en silencio._  
  
-Te vas a duchar, y vas a dormir conmigo. Ya pensaré en una solución, en el intertanto, vamos a dormir. - Se levantó para buscar algo entre sus ropas, de donde sacó un pijama limpio, una toalla y artículos para quitarle el maquillaje de la cara. -Todo va a estar bien, soy tu hermana, siempre te he ayudado en esto. - Sonrió, una sonrisa tan pura y reconfortante que Minkyung sintió unos deseos de llorar hasta quedarse dormida, pero no lo hizo, tomó las cosas y se fue a duchar al baño más alejado de su casa.

_Jisoo ya sabía qué hacer, y Dios la reciba en su reino, pero iba a salvar a su hermana._

_\----_

El día que Jisoo fue expuesta a, casi, toda la comunidad estudiantil, Choi Seungcheol miraba de lejos la escena, en parte sintiendo un poco de pena por la chica. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para juzgar lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer en su vida? La verdad era algo que no lograba entender del todo.

Ambos compartían salón, aire y espacio, pero jamás se dirigieron la palabra. A decir verdad, Jisoo rara vez hablaba, y si lo hacía, lo realizaba casi en modo automático, sin sonrisas, sus ojos vacíos, su voz como si fuera un robot programado para ir a clases.

Sus caminos jamás se habían cruzado y, a decir verdad, Jisoo no reconocía ni a la mitad de su clase luego del incidente de las fotos. Jamás habían intercambiado un saludo, jamás se habían cruzado sus miradas, Jisoo inmersa en su mundo, en su propio infierno personal; Seungcheol, por su parte, no era quien para entrometerse.

Muy en el fondo, Seungcheol sentía curiosidad. Toda la historia que se contaba en los pasillos sonaba extraña. ¿Por qué se haría pasar por su hermana? A simple vista, Jisoo no tenía la imagen de chica la cual quiera llamar la atención, ya que, por si sola, ya lo hacía: Su cabello castaño cayendo como cascada hasta sus hombros, lacio, adornado por uno que otro lazo. Su nívea piel, sus ojos curiosos bajo esas gafas horrendas que el tanto quería romper. Seungcheol a veces se preguntaba si Jisoo sabía reír, como era su vida antes de que se desmoronara, si sus ojos brillaban como los de Minkyung al sonreír.

Los primeros meses fueron pasando sin ninguna novedad, Jisoo sentada al final del salón, Seungcheol sentado en la fila opuesta. Ambos mundos tan lejanos, pero a la vez tan cercanos. Todos los días la veía llegar tras su hermana, callada como si Dios hubiese sellado sus labios, con sus libros y su mochila colgando de su hombro. Todos los días la veía irse de clase de inglés con su hermana, ya que ambas estaban eximidas de dicha asignatura, todos los días la veía hacer sus proyectos sola, ya que nadie quería compartir, siquiera, su metro cuadrado, ni siquiera su hermana y sus amigas.

_¿No es doloroso vivir así?_

Muy en secreto sus ojos se desviaban a ver como la chica escribía diligentemente en su cuaderno, achicando los ojos para poder ver lo que estaba en el pizarrón, como sus manos tomaban el lápiz, como sus ojos se veían tan vacíos, como tarareaba canciones muy bajito en clases de ciencias, como el uniforme de educación física no le hacía justicia alguna. No sabía por qué, pero algo en Jisoo despertaba una especie de onda magnética en él, un deseo de protegerla, de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que ningún mal duraba 100 años. No sabía cómo, no sabía cómo acercarse, hablarle, decirle que todo estaba bien.

_Nada funcionaba bien._

\---

Fue un día soleado, el día estaba increíblemente bello, los rayos de sol bañaban las flores que rodeaban la escuela, dándole luz natural a los salones, dándole vida a la vida.  
La biblioteca se veía distinta, vacía, como es de costumbre a la hora del almuerzo, pero algo en su interior le decía que sería un buen día.

Seungcheol dejó caer un par de libros en una pequeña mesa detrás del mesón de la biblioteca. La bibliotecaria, JungAh, lo había seleccionado a él y a un par de estudiantes más para formar parte del “voluntariado” obligatorio del recinto, una excusa más para ella para reclutar alumnos que hicieran el trabajo mientras ella hacía cualquier cosa más importante que ser bibliotecaria de una secundaria llena de adolescentes con crisis de identidad y vocación. No era algo que a Seungcheol le molestara, al contrario, le permitía tener créditos extra para su graduación y un suculento permiso para faltar a cuanta clase estimara JungAh conveniente con el fin de ayudarla.

Ese día estaba completamente solo a cargo de un millar de libros que ordenar, su compañero, Jonghyun, estaba ocupadísimo tratando de salvar un examen de geometría y había pedido su hora de voluntariado para estudiar lo que jamás entró en su cabeza. La biblioteca tenía uno que otro alumno rezagado haciendo lo mismo, ojos completamente enfocados en un libro, otros escribiendo un par de cosas en sus cuadernos. Era el mejor momento para ordenar la inhumana cantidad de libros que estaba sobre la mesa.

Caminó por la biblioteca sin total apuro, paseándose por las estanterías de libros, las cuales se sabía de memoria, ordenando uno que otro, poniendo en su lugar los que correspondían. Su carro llegó cerca de la sección de teología, la mesa vacía a un lado de las estanterías, el sol imperdonable sobre la madera ya que _la ventana seguía sin cortinas_. Un fuerte aroma a comida le inundo las fosas nasales y, a pesar de haber comido hacía poco, su estómago dio un vuelco, pidiendo alimento.  
Se acercó sigiloso, recordando cuantas veces Miss JungAh repetía incesante que la comida dentro de la biblioteca estaba prohibida a menos que sean snacks para ella. Un ruido de palillos chocando contra una superficie le llamó la atención, _había alguien comiendo en la sección de teología._

Entre dos estanterías estaba una chica, con una manta tapando sus piernas, una pequeña cajita de almuerzo sobre ellas, libros desperdigados a su alrededor, sus manos sosteniendo la comida que digería. _Hong Jisoo,_ pensó el voluntario, examinando ocularmente a la chica. Su cabello iba recogido en una rápida y suelta coleta, quizás para no molestar al comer. Sus ojos estaban adornados con esas gafas que el tanto odiaba, por el simple hecho de que la chica intercalaba su almuerzo con una estúpida tarea de biología que podría haber sido olvidada.  
Jisoo tarareaba, y por primera vez en la vida, Seungcheol la vio tan cómoda y a gusto en su soledad, escondida en la biblioteca, comiendo su almuerzo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Su mente le decía que dejara las cosas como estaba, que olvidara las putas reglas de una buena vez, pero su corazón, latiendo fuerte y sonoro por sus oídos, le decía que se acercara, que era una excelente oportunidad para _hablarle_.

Se aclaró la garganta y Jisoo casi se ahoga con la comida, Seungcheol casi corrió a tomarle la pequeña cajita de las manos para que no terminara en sus libros, ropa y piso. _Sus manos eran tan suaves,_ fue lo primero que pensó, su corazón casi se le salió por la boca.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte. - Susurró con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, a pesar de que tenía un ataque cardiaco en proceso. Jisoo le miró a los ojos, un par de lágrimas acumuladas en ellos por la tos, su mirada tenía una extraña combinación de sorpresa y miedo. -Pero no puedes comer en la biblioteca…-

Jisoo asintió, tomando la caja de las manos del mayor, cerrándola herméticamente y guardándola en un pequeño bolso que Seungcheol jamás vio. Todo pasó tan rápido, Jisoo susurraba _lo siento_ tan quedo, pero Seungcheol estaba tan _cerca_ que podía escucharla, su voz sonaba como un ser humano, no como el robot que solía responder en clases. Jisoo empezó a juntar sus cosas, guardando los libros, descartando la tarea, sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos un tanto inquietos.

-No le digas a Miss Jungah, - dijo la chica luego de empacar todo, levantándose tan rápido como sus extremidades se lo permitían. Había algo en la forma en como Jisoo hablaba que Seungcheol lo encontró extremadamente tierno.

-No es necesario que te vayas. - Dijo el mayor sin pensar, un dejo de culpa en su interior, le había hecho caso a su corazón y todo estaba saliendo mal. Jisoo le miró hacia abajo, para luego inclinarse un poco en modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento, Seungcheol- _ssi._ De igual manera el almuerzo acabará pronto. No es bueno romper las reglas. - Dijo casi con ironía, pasando por su lado para emprender rumbo a la salida, caminando sin mirar atrás, su cabello bailando al ritmo de su andar y el poco viento que corría.

Seungcheol le miró hasta que su silueta era un mísero recuerdo en su mente, un espejismo tan real, el recuerdo de sus manos entre las suyas, tan suaves y gentiles, el modo en que el corto intercambio de palabras le subía el color a sus pálidas mejillas.

_La manta quedó olvidada entre los estantes de la sección de teología._

_\--_

_Minkyung despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, la cama vacía y el sonido de la alarma llenando la habitación, una habitación que no era de ella, pero que olía tan familiar, tan reconfortante._  
Miró a su alrededor, viendo su uniforme listo a los pies de la cama. Era común en Jisoo despertar antes que ella, tomar desayuno tranquilamente, tomarse las cosas con calma, algo que Minkyung jamás iba a entender.  
  
Antes de siquiera levantarse de la cama, Jisoo entró a la habitación, rauda, estoica, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero su cara demostraba que no había derramado ninguna. Minkyung la miró confundida, la realidad le golpeó en la cara.

_Nayeon lo había logrado._

_-Escúchame. - Dijo su hermana mayor, un nudo enorme en su garganta -Vas a ponerte ese uniforme, vas a bajar a tomar desayuno y te vas a comportar. Nadie te arruinará la vida, te salvé, le dije a nuestros padres que era yo, que era yo la de las fotos, que Kyungwon en realidad es mi novia. Tienes que decirle a Kyungwon, por favor Minkyung. -_

_La menor no cabía en su asombro, pero Jisoo sonaba tan seria, su cara demostraba tanto dolor, pero a la vez tanta seguridad que Minkyung no dudó, la abrazó, tan fuerte y tan apretado que podía romperla en mil pedazos, repitiendo un millar de preguntas._

_“¿Por qué?”_

_-Prométeme, prométeme que te vas a comportar, que dejaras de ser la niña rebelde sin causa, Minky, por favor. - La mayor la abrazó de vuelta, mojando el pijama que vestía su hermana, llorando, sollozando como si fuera una niña pequeña -Te estoy regalando algo muy preciado, Minkyung. -_

_\- ¿Qué cosa? - Susurró la menor._

_“Mi libertad”_

_\----_

-Hey, - Seungcheol tiró un libro sobre el mesón, en donde Jonghyun estaba cómodamente recostado, su vista fija en una de esas consolas portátiles que el pelinegro nunca logró entender. -Tú lo sabes todo, necesito tu ayuda. – Jonghyun gruñó, un gran “game over” apareció en la pantalla y todo se fue al carajo.

-Ser callado y observador no es sinónimo de saberlo todo, - Respondió el mayor de los dos, incorporándose en la silla, sus huesos crujieron luego de estar tanto tiempo en esa incómoda posición. -Habla, no planeo cambiar más horas contigo, si es eso lo que quieres saber. Tampoco haré más tratos con Jihoon de tu parte, ese chico da miedo. – Le miró a los ojos y un deje de realidad le golpeo el interior de su cabeza - ¿Es sobre Jisoo? -

-No es nada de-- ¿qué? – Seungcheol tuvo que respirar hondo muchas veces para que el color no se le subiera a la cara _¿Jonghyun los había visto? -_ ¿A qué va esa pregunta? –

-Va al hecho de que encontraste a la chica, que suele leer en las tardes para los niños de primaria aquí en la biblioteca, comiendo escondida entre las estanterías. – Seungcheol _de verdad_ estaba hiperventilando, no recordaba algo sobre cámaras de espionaje o lectores de mente, pero sus orejas ardían y se sentía sofocado. -Me lo contó ella. –

\- ¿Qué? – _Kim Jonghyun carece de todo contacto social, pero le habla a Hong Jisoo como si nada._ -Espera, ¿qué? ¿desde cuándo la biblioteca tiene una cuenta cuentos? – La manera en la que Jonghyun le miró le dio un escalofrío que le bajó desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies.

-Desde este año, cuando estás tan ocupado persiguiendo una pelota de básquetbol que no te diste cuenta. Jisoo está aquí leyendo cuentos para los niños a los que sus padres los retiran luego de la hora de salida. Entre esos niños, está tu hermana, pero tu _jamás_ la escuchas. -

Seungcheol se palmeo la frente internamente, Jonghyun tenía razón, raramente escuchaba a su hermana menor, rara vez se fijaba en lo que hacía mientras ella le esperaba en la biblioteca mientras él estaba en práctica de basquetbol. Se sintió un poco culpable por tener una verdadera razón para prestarle atención a su hermana pequeña.

-Pensé que Jisoo no le hablaba a nadie más que a su hermana, - quiso salir del paso, intercalando el peso de su propio cuerpo entre sus pies. Jonghyun río, apuntando las sonrosadas orejas del menor. -Basta ya. -

-Sólo intercambiamos cortas frases, como “aquí están los libros de hoy” “este es tu horario”, no seas celoso, y sí, Jisoo no habla con nadie, pensé que tenías claro que la chica tiene un pasado problemático, - el mayor alzó una de sus cejas, guardando su consola portátil, se veía muy cómodo en una silla demasiado incómoda para el gusto de Seungcheol. -Me habló porque pensó que Miss Jungah se había enterado de que la habías visto comiendo aquí, -

Seungcheol miró al chico como si la información no se procesara en su cabeza. Jamás había pensado en darle problemas a Jisoo, él solo quería hablarle, volver a tocar esas suaves manos, saber cómo sonaba su voz fuera del modo automático en el que estaba inmersa, saber si su sonrisa era hermosa, saber cómo era el sonido de su risa resonando por las estanterías de la biblioteca. Quería acompañarla sin que la otra no le mirara como si le estuviera haciendo daño al compartir su espacio personal.

_Por otro lado, ¿cómo?_

-No fui convocado a la temporada escolar en el equipo de basquetbol, necesito que cambies horas conmigo, - Seungcheol sentía la necesidad de aclarar todo, sentía la necesidad de ver a la chica en otra faceta de su vida, necesitaba disculparse. El mayor suspiró, meneando la cabeza en un claro signo de que no lo haría. -Lástima, Jeonghan estaba dispuesto a ayudarte en geometría. –

El otro le miró abatido, sacando un gran libro guardado atrás del computador de la biblioteca. _\- ¿Qué horas quieres intercambiar? -_

\---

_Jisoo se sentía extrañamente tranquila, a pesar de que sus amigas ya le habían comentado que la escuela era un total caos luego del escándalo de las fotos de Minkyung. Su hermana menor era un total manojo de nervios, sus padres ni siquiera podían mirar a Jisoo sin sentir ese dejo de vergüenza, un sabor amarguísimo en la boca._

_Minkyung le había contado todo lo relacionado a Nayeon, cosas que jamás se pudo imaginar, pero que ahora le darían muchas chances de ganar una de las miles de batallas que se le venían por delante. Apretó la mano de Minkyung en silencio, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana del auto, las calles llenas de estudiantes y gente que se dirigía al trabajo._

_“Todo va a estar bien”, susurraba, más para Minkyung que para ella misma, su hermana acalló un sollozo, escondiendo sus lágrimas entre las hebras de su largo cabello._

_“Estamos tan decepcionados de ti”_  
“¡Te dimos todo, Jisoo! ¡Eras la chica de nuestros ojos! ¿Cómo te atreviste?”  
“Confiábamos en ti”

_Las palabras de sus padres rondaban en su cabeza, ¿acaso nunca confiaron en Minkyung? Sentía mucha pena, ambas merecían el mismo grado de confianza, ambas merecían el mismo respeto, pero con aquella discusión, las dudas de Jisoo acerca del preferitismo de sus padres se aclararon. Para ellos, Minkyung era un caso perdido._

_Menos para ella._

_\- Ya llegamos, esperemos que esto no haya llegado a oídos de los directivos de la escuela, ya me basta con intentar mirarte a la cara, Jisoo. - dijo su padre, mirando a ambas chicas por el retrovisor. Jisoo le miró desafiante, tomando su mochila para luego bajarse del auto, con Minkyung muy cerca de ella. Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse, el auto de sus padres partió raudo, levantando un poco sus faldas._

_La escuela era, de verdad, un total caos. Todos susurraban, todos miraban a Minkyung como si tuviera una especie de enfermedad contagiosa. Jisoo iba delante de ella, segura de sí misma, tomando su mano para recordarle que no estaba sola, que todo iba a estar bien.  
Al llegar al salón todo era tal como se lo imaginó, sus compañeros alrededor de una fingida Nayeon, quien sonrió triunfante apenas vio el desastre que había ocasionado en Minkyung._

_\- Lo saben todos, “Minky”. – dijo Nayeon, levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba. -Kyungwon está en la oficina del director ahora, la van a expulsar. –_

_Minkyung sollozó fuerte y fue en ese momento en que Jisoo no soportó más. Se giró a ver a su hermana y sólo le susurró “Confía en mi” para luego mirar a Nayeon._

_\- Inteligente, pero a la vez tan tonta, Nayeonie, - Jisoo se acercó a la chica más baja que ella, con una sonrisa en la cara que, todos dirían, no era parte de ella. - Me sorprende, la verdad, que te sientas tan campante con el dolor ajeno, víbora. -_

_Nayeon empuñó las manos -Esto no es contigo, Jisoo, no te metas en donde nadie te llamó. –_

_\- La verdad, - dijo la menor, acercándose a Nayeon, sus dedos paseándose por el hombro de la chica - Tiene que ver conmigo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque era yo, no Minkyung. – El silencio se apoderó del salón, sólo un sollozo de Minkyung rompió un poco la tensión del salón. Nayeon miró a Jisoo como si no le calzara nada de lo que dijo._

_\- Estás mintiendo, ¿intentas salvar a tu hermana usando un recurso tan básico? -_

_\- Yo no miento, Nayeonie, - Dijo la más alta, sonriendo, - ¿Qué te dolió más? ¿Qué me haya sentado en las piernas de Yugyeom, el chico por el que suspirabas en secreto durante nuestras sesiones de estudio o el simple hecho de que no hayas podido meterme en tu cama, puta zorra? –_

_Ese día, Hong Jisoo recibió una paliza que le dañó no solo su cuerpo, si no que su seguridad en sí misma._

_\----_

Jisoo caminaba raudamente por los pasillos de la escuela, su mochila al hombro, los libros apegados a su cuerpo. Iba un par de minutos tarde y le quedaba, aun, medio edificio por recorrer. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y pero no silenciosos, el eco de algunos profesores enseñando, las risas de las porristas en su práctica en el gimnasio, el tintineo de los vidrios en los laboratorios y sus zapatos contra el piso recién aspirado.

Llegó rauda al edificio donde debió estar hace 5 minutos atrás, un pasillo con grandes ventanales a los lados la recibió, vio muchas imágenes de colores en un salón, niños corriendo en el salón de en frente y al intentar tomar el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió de improviso, dejando ver a una niña de no más de 5 años, sus ojos grandes y brillantes mirándola como si fuera una especie de diosa.

\- ¡Jisoo unnie! - la niña le abrazó las piernas y Jisoo sonrió tan grande que sus mejillas dolieron. Los demás niños reaccionaron al grito de su compañera y se unieron al abrazo.

\- _¡Buenos días! -_ Dijo Jisoo en inglés, acariciando el cabello de todos, intentando llegar al frente del salón, una chica estaba sentada en un escritorio, mientras que otra estaba escribiendo algo en el pizarrón. - Perdón por la tardanza. -

\- _La clase no ha empezado, -_ Dijo la chica que anotaba cosas en el pizarrón en inglés, Jisoo suspiró aliviada, dejando los libros y su mochila cerca del escritorio, la chica le tendió un par de hojas. - _La clase de hoy, ¿podrías ayudarme en repartir esto? He separado al curso, para que trabajes en los que aún no manejan los contenidos. –_

La escuela tenía un programa de reforzamiento interno, en donde los extranjeros podían eximirse de las materias relacionadas al idioma, con el compromiso de ser ayudantes en estas materias en distintos grados de la escuela. Minkyung había logrado ser ayudante de inglés en los grados de secundaria, mientras que Jisoo, luego del escándalo, fue derivada a los cursos de primaria, dónde nadie sabía de su pasado, algo que agradecía enormemente.

Jisoo amaba a los niños, amaba el brillo que tenían en sus ojos, la inocencia en sus voces, la pureza en sus pensamientos. Los niños le habían dado el consuelo que había necesitado durante el duro año en el que todos le dieron la espalda, incluido sus padres. Sus sonrisas luego de aprender algo era el pago más grande que podía recibir, por lo que su felicidad se vio incrementada enormemente cuando la escuela le ofreció el voluntariado en la biblioteca, específicamente a leer libros para todos esos niños que esperaban a sus padres una hora después de la hora de salida.

\- Jisoo unnie, - Dijo la misma niña que la había ido a saludar a la puerta, Jihyo, si mal no recordaba. - ¿Revisas mi tarea? Me ayudó mi hermano mayor,- la niña llevaba un cuaderno pequeño abierto entre sus manos, su cara adornada en una sonrisa tan bonita que le resultaba tan familiar, no por el hecho de verla casi a diario, sino porque le recordaba a alguien, sin embargo, no podía dar con la persona en su mente.

\- Claro, siéntate a mi lado,- Al fondo del salón se encontraban todos los niños que necesitaban un refuerzo en inglés, un pequeño grupo de no más de 10 estudiantes con los que había estado trabajando desde hacía meses, una de ellas era Choi Jihyo. Jisoo se sentó en la silla que, incluso, tenía su nombre, Jihyo se acomodó a su lado, mostrando orgullosa su cuaderno lleno de letras irregulares y dibujos pegados. -Haz mejorado bastante, Jihyo.-

-¡¿Escuchaste eso, Mina?! ¡Jisoo unnie dijo que he mejorado!- gritó la niña a otra pequeña sentada a un extremo del salón, quien escribía diligentemente en su cuaderno. La aludida giró su cabeza sólo para sonreírle a la chica de los ojos brillantes. - ¡Seungcheol-oppa estará muy orgulloso de mi!-

_Jisoo se paralizó._

-¿Seungcheol-oppa? ¿Tu hermano mayor? - Ladeó la cabeza en modo de pregunta, repartiendo tickets en la tarea de Jihyo, subrayando otras que debía mejorar. No quería pensar de más, quería creer que ese nombre era muy común, que la manera de sonreír de Jihyo no se parecía en nada a la del chico en cuestión, y no supo por qué, pero su corazón latía a una velocidad anormal.

_“No es necesario que te vayas”_

Era necesario, era completamente necesario, mientras más gente estuviera alejada de ella, mejor. Jisoo no quería atraer a nadie a su ya cerrado círculo social, que incluía a su hermana y a nadie más. Seungcheol era un chico demasiado inalcanzable como para que se fijara en una pobre chica con problemas de identidad, como todo el mundo comentaba por los pasillos.

-¡Si! Él también es alumno de esta escuela, ¡está en último año! - La pequeña hablaba tan alegremente y tan entusiasta que Jisoo sintió ganas de abrazarla. Jihyo la miró por un momento y luego su cara se iluminó -¿Tú no estás en último año también? Seguramente conoces a Choi Seungcheol, él es mi hermano. - la mayor asintió, dándole a entender de que de verdad le conocía, lamentablemente le conocía.

-Es mi compañero, pero no hablamos mucho. - Quiso cortar el tema dándole un par de hojas a los chicos de la mesa, revisando la tarea de los demás, ayudando en lo que podía, esperando que el tema quedara allí.

_Y así fue._

_\----_

_¿Dónde está, dónde está?_

Seungcheol podía escuchar sus susurros aun estando sentado un tanto lejos de ella.  
Jisoo hoy no estaba usando sus gafas, su cabello iba amarrado en una cola media, un par de mechones se escapaban rebeldes de su lugar, sus ojos se veían intranquilos. Sus manos rebuscaban entre sus cosas algo que Seungcheol no podía reconocer, pero el perfecto orden que siempre rodeaba a la chica se vio alterado por su incesante búsqueda, sus libros desperdigados entre la mesa y sus piernas, níveas escondidas entre su uniforme.

\- ¿Buscas esto? - Escuchó el mayor, claro y fuerte. Jisoo levantó la vista hacía la procedencia de su voz y vio lo que tanto buscaba. Una de sus compañeras tenía el ensayo de literatura, el ensayo de Jisoo, entre sus manos. Jisoo miró aterrada, como adivinando lo que harían con el. - No entiendo por qué la mejor alumna de esa escuela tienes que ser tú, eres una vergüenza para el establecimiento. -

Seungcheol vio como Jisoo bajaba la mirada, sus manos empuñadas. Minkyung no estaba a la vista de nadie, de hecho, no había nadie más que Jisoo, él mismo y la chica con el ensayo en su mano, Seungcheol la reconoció como Eunbi.  
Lo siguiente que vio Seungcheol fue como Eunbi despedazaba el ensayo entre sus manos, los papeles convertidos en pequeños trozos con oraciones incompletas y letras al azar. Jisoo miró estupefacta como todo se esfuerzo se veía reducido a pequeñas piezas de papel, las cuales Eunbi terminó tirando encima de ella, la risa llenando el salón antes del timbre que marcaba el final del receso se hiciera presente por toda la escuela.

Jisoo sollozaba en silencio, sus manos tan empuñadas que Seungcheol creía sus uñas dejarían marcas horribles en sus palmas, sus lágrimas caían directo a su falda y su espalda se movía tan irregularmente, intentando calmarse antes de que el profesor entrara y le viera en ese estado. Minkyung fue directo a ver a su hermana, arrodillándose a su lado, tendiéndole un pañuelo y acariciando su cabello, recogiendo los trozos de papel, mirando a la causante de tanto dolor. Algo se rompió en el mayor, sentía ganas de ser Minkyung, abrazar a Jisoo tan fuerte, decirle que todo estaba bien, que no volvería a pasar.  
El profesor de literatura entró al salón y Jisoo asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas, viendo como su hermana se sentaba unos asientos más adelante. El maestro apuntó una carpeta para que todos dejaran allí sus ensayos al final de la clase, Eunbi sonreía, jugando con su lápiz, Seungcheol estaba decidido a hacer algo.

\- Algo te pasa, Choi Seungcheol. - Un chico con el cabello recogido en un moño bajo se sentó a su lado, _Jeonghan puede ayudarme,_ fue lo primero que pensó cuando vio a su amigo sentarse, buscando entre sus cosas una carpeta. -No me digas que no escribiste ese ensayo, otra vez. -

-Lo hice, - susurró el mayor, Jeonghan le examinó con cara de extrañeza, encogiéndose de hombros. -Quiero ayudar a alguien, pero no sé si es lo correcto. -

-Eres bastante obvio, - Le dijo el chico de cabello largo, anotando algo en su cuaderno, quizás los objetivos de la clase, algo que Seungcheol jamás hacía. -Ayudar siempre es lo correcto, Cheol, no debería importarte lo que digan los demás de ti. -

Sus ojos se posaron en la chica otra vez, tenía la mirada perdida, enclaustrada entre esas gafas horrendas, sus manos escribiendo, sus ojos entrecerrados para poder ver mejor, sus mejillas aún tenían rastros de esas horrendas lagrimas que habían caído no hacía un par de minutos, su nariz brillaba roja y su uniforme aun tenia pequeños papeles adornándolo.

_Debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo._

Seungcheol rebuscó entre sus cosas, un ensayo de no más de dos hojas estaba guardado en un libro que nunca terminó de leer, buscó su nombre y abajo escribió algo, Jeonghan le sonrió como si fuera una madre orgullosa de los logros de su hijo. Se levantó de su asiento y esperó que el profesor le prestara atención, sus compañeros se giraron a verlo, de un momento a otro sintió como sus orejas se enrojecían.

-Profesor, disculpe la interrupción. Sé que nos pidió el ensayo con un formato determinado, pero mi computador portátil falló, Jisoo olvidó traer el ensayo que hicimos, pero lo escribí aquí. - Dijo en voz alta, mostrándole al profesor las hojas escritas en azul, el nombre de Jisoo abajo del suyo propio. La chica levantó la mirada solo para ver si de verdad sus oídos no estaban fallando.

_Seungcheol le estaba haciendo un favor._

\- ¿Qué haré contigo, Choi? - Dijo el profesor con un tono cansado, mirándole directo a sus ojos para luego encogerse de hombros. -También, ¿qué haré contigo, Hong? Espero que no se vuelva a repetir, deja el ensayo en el escritorio. - Dijo para proseguir con la clase, Seungcheol dejó salir un pequeño “bien” ante tal triunfo, Jisoo seguía sin salir de su estupefacción.

_No es necesario que te vayas._

_Lo es, lo es Seungcheol, ¿por qué?_

_Porque siente pena por ti, la pobre chica problemática a la que todos le dieron la espalda. ¿Crees que le importas? No seas ilusa, Hong Jisoo._

Lo último que escuchó Jisoo salir de la boca de Seungcheol fue un _“Hice mi mayor esfuerzo”,_ sus ojos ardían una vez más.

_\-----_

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Mira cómo estás. - Minkyung tenía un pequeño algodón impregnado con una combinación de sangre y alcohol en su mano, el cual paseaba delicadamente por sobre la piel herida de su hermana mayor._

_Jisoo estaba cubierta de golpes, su labio roto, su cabello desordenado al igual que su ropa. Minkyung tenía miedo, miedo de tocarla y hacer que su hermana se estremeciera de dolor, sus lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos._

_-Me duele, Minky. - Sus nudillos estaban blancos debido a un fuerte agarre que tenía sobre su maltratado uniforme, Minkyung se detuvo solo para admirar el desastre que tenía en frente._

_Nayeon lo había conseguido.  
Luego de insultarla, Jisoo fue encerrada en un baño por 4 chicas más, Nayeon liderando la golpiza de su vida. Jisoo no se defendió, pero, aun así, Nayeon logró auto inferirse un par de golpes para acusarla de empezar la pelea. La mayor de las gemelas se ganó la expulsión inmediata del establecimiento, mientras que Minkyung fue suspendida por una semana._

_-Jisoo, ¿algún día podrás perdonarme? ¿algún día podrás verme a la cara sin sentir vergüenza por mí? ¿Algún día me volverás a querer? - el algodón cayó al piso junto las pesadas lágrimas de Minkyung, se sentía impotente, se sentía frustrada al saber que su hermana estaba tan dañada por su culpa. Jisoo le tomó la cara, y a pesar de las heridas que tenía, a pesar de la sangre que aún se encontraba en sus labios, meneo la cabeza, limpiando las lágrimas de la menor._

_-Te amo Minkyung, te amo desde el primer día, y haría cualquier cosa con tal de protegerte. No tengo nada que perdonar, no tengo por qué sentir vergüenza de ti, no me avergüenza saber que tengo una hermana maravillosa, no llores. - la abrazó, no importando ese dolor punzante en su costado y que el cabello de su hermana se manchara con sangre. -Prométeme que vas a cambiar, prométeme que pase lo que pase, no volverás a caer en lo mismo. Prométeme que serás feliz Minkyung. -_

_Su hermana asintió, sollozando más fuerte, abrazando a su hermana mayor de vuelta con cuidado de no dañarla más.  
Sus padres habían decidido esperar a que Minkyung terminara el año para cambiarse de distrito, la escuela les había recomendado un colegio en donde ambas podían rehacer su vida, donde el pasado de Jisoo no empeñaría sus logros escolares. Luego de eso, Jisoo se iría a vivir a Los Ángeles con su abuela, mientras que Minkyung podría estudiar lo que quisiera en Corea._

_Era lo mejor para ambas y Jisoo lo entendía._  
Jisoo cerró sus redes sociales, ya no tenía celular ya que este no paraba de sonar, amenazas e insultos llovían como si no hubiese mañana. Tampoco tenía contacto con el mundo exterior. Ya no podía salir de casa, sentía miedo de que alguien la apuntara con el dedo, de que la reconocieran muy a pesar de que era una ciudad distinta y nadie les conocía.  
Su único consuelo era su hermana, sus padres ya no podían mirarla a los ojos. Se le aconsejó ir a un psicólogo, pero ¿Cómo explicarle que te hiciste pasar por tu hermana para salvarle el pellejo? Era complejo, demasiado para su gusto, así que declino de la oferta, enclaustrándose en casa, entre sus libros, sus series y su guitarra.

 _Las heridas físicas curaron, pero no así las de su corazón._  
  
\-----

Jisoo aun sentía la nariz un tanto extraña y sus ojos sólo querían dormir. Odiaba llorar en público, la verdad estaba tan cansada de llorar que sólo quería que el año escolar se acabara, tomar ese avión a Los Ángeles e intentar rehacer su vida desde cero. Suspiró, mirando alrededor, los libros de teología llenos de polvo que siempre la reconfortaban en momentos como este.

_¿Por qué?_

No lo necesitaba, siempre pensó que no necesitaba a nadie, sólo a su hermana para estar bien, no necesitaba a nadie que se preocupara de ella ¿para qué? Si al final de cuentas, la gente le hacía daño, como ella igual dañaba a la gente con sólo estar cerca de ellos. Miró hacia el suelo, un par de gotas cayeron de su cara y tarde se dio cuenta que seguía llorando.

_¿Por qué?_

Seungcheol era _brillante_ , sus ojos irradiaban seguridad y calidez, su sonrisa podía compararse incluso con el mismo sol, y a veces Jisoo desviaba su mirada en clases para ver como reía, golpeando el brazo de Jeonghan en el proceso, como todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba al reír. A veces sus miradas se encontraban y Jisoo se sonrojaba, a veces Jisoo deseaba con la vida ser la persona que le hacía sonreír, muy a pesar de que raramente ella sonreía en clases y rara vez habían hablado.  
 A veces Jisoo deseaba que la tierra se la tragara, no verle más, no ver más a nadie, ser sólo ella y nadie más, deseaba estar sola, no llorar más, que nadie más le dañara con sus palabras, que todo el mundo olvidara el triste incidente y que la dejaran en paz. Pero la mayoría de las veces, Jisoo deseaba ser normal de nuevo, poder tener amigos a su alrededor, poder salir de casa luego de la escuela, _que alguien le abrazara y le dijera que todo estaba bien._

Y a veces, sólo a veces, deseaba que ese _alguien_ fuera Seungcheol.

Sus lágrimas cayeron más gruesas y más intensas por su cara, negando con la cabeza, obviamente Seungcheol la había ayudado de lastima, ¿qué más sería? ¿quién querría estar con alguien como ella?

\- ¿Jisoo? -

_Todo su cuerpo se congeló por un momento._

Seungcheol estaba con una pequeña caja en la mano y su chaqueta en la otra, mirándola con evidente preocupación en el rostro y lo único que Jisoo ansiaba era levantarse y correr, correr lejos sin que nadie la viera llorar, menos Seungcheol, pero era tarde y él ya estaba sentado a su lado, su chaqueta deliberadamente tapándole sus piernas.

_Déjame, déjame sola._

Jisoo negaba con la cabeza, intentando levantarse cuando dos poderosos brazos le envolvieron y todo el caos que tenía en la cabeza salió en forma de sollozo. Seungcheol le acariciaba el pelo, sus brazos eran tan cálidos y fuertes que Jisoo simplemente desistió, abrazándolo de vuelta mientras murmuraba incoherencias, oliendo el perfume del otro, escuchando como le daba palabras de aliento.

_¿Por qué debía estar tan sola?_

_Seungcheol no dejó de abrazarla hasta que el timbre tocó._

\----

_[23:55] Golden Ratio KKW: Minky, no me expulsaron, me transfirieron de escuela._   
_[23:55] Golden Ratio KKW: Mis padres decidieron enviarme a casa de mis abuelos en Busan._   
_[23:56] Sleeping Beauty HMK: ¿Busan? Kyungwon, debes estar bromeando, nosotros nos iremos a Seúl._   
_[23:56] Sleeping Beauty HMK: Perdóname, jamás pensé que Nayeon nos encontraría, debí hacer algo al respecto mucho antes._   
_[23:57] Golden Ratio KKW: No tengo nada que perdonar, Minky._   
_[23:58] Golden Ratio KKW: Dale las gracias a Jisoo, fue muy valiente en lo que hizo. Olvídate de Nayeon, olvídate de todo Minkyung, vete de aquí, trata de ser feliz._   
_[23:58] Sleeping Beauty HMK: ¿Estás terminando conmigo, Kang Kyungwon?_   
_[23:59] Sleeping Beauty HMK: ¿Por qué?_   
_[0:00] Golden Ratio KKW: Muchas cosas pasan en un año, Minkyung. Tomémonos un tiempo, termina la escuela, como así lo haré yo, cambiemos, ¿ok? Jisoo hizo esto por ambas, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es darle las gracias de esta manera._

_-visto-_

_[0:30] Golden Ratio KKW: Y Minkyung…_   
_[0:31] Golden Ratio KKW: Te amo._

_Última conexión: Hace 3 minutos._

\----

-Choi Seungcheol, ¿eh? - Escuchó decir a Minkyung desde la puerta, un trozo de manzana en la mano, su madre se había retrasado con la cena y era momento de atacar la nevera.

Jisoo levantó la vista, la cual tenía pegada en un libro de biología, sus ojos adornados por sus lentes ópticos. Minkyung estaba sonriendo, moviendo las cejas, Jisoo solo chasqueó la lengua, para seguir leyendo.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? No sé tú, pero debo preparar el proyecto de biología. -  _Y dado que siempre estoy sola, debo empezar hoy_ quiso decir, pero se lo guardó en el fondo de su garganta.

Jisoo y Minkyung acostumbraban estar juntas en todo, desde el club de coro, hasta en los proyectos escolares. Ambas mantenían calificaciones sobresalientes, a pesar de que Minkyung era un poco más irresponsable que su hermana. Era un pack completo, es por eso que la mayoría de sus compañeros se peleaba por estar con ellas en los proyectos y trabajos de la escuela, en los grupos de estudio y hasta en la más mínima tarea.  
Todo cambió cuando el escándalo estalló y Minkyung tuvo que aprender a hacer sus cosas por su cuenta, ya no podía invitar a su hermana a sus grupos de estudio, ni menos a los proyectos, todos rehuían de Jisoo como si fuera portadora de un virus letal, por lo que Jisoo se confinó en su esquina del salón, rodeada de libros y soledad.

_¿Por qué debo estar sola?_

El nombre de Seungcheol hizo que su corazón saltara hasta su garganta, como queriendo salir y tirarse de un precipicio, sus brazos cálidos, su voz tratando de calmarla. Cosas tan lindas que debían ser guardadas en su mente.

-Irrelevante. ¿Por qué no me contaste que Seungcheol-oppa tenía un interés en ti? - Su hermana menor tomó el libro de sus manos y lo dejó a un lado, poniendo su cabeza sobre su regazo. Jisoo solo suspiró derrotada, acariciándole el pelo a la menor.

-Es porque no tiene interés en mí, Minky, él hizo lo que hizo por lástima. - Sus dedos largos se perdían en la cabellera castaña, acariciando su frente, mirando hacia la nada. _Lo hizo por lastima, ¿verdad?_ Su mente le pedía que, por favor, se metiera eso en el corazón, que no se hiciera ilusiones, que todo iba a acabar pronto.

Minkyung se levantó, sentándose en frente de ella, tomándole la cara, la manzana tirada a un rincón de la habitación. -No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿por qué crees que debería tener lastima? Jisoo mírate, eres preciosa. -

_Obviamente lo diría, tengo su cara._

-Lo dices porque nacimos con la misma cara, Minkyung, y tú te consideras preciosa. - Jisoo miro hacia otro lado, dejando las gafas encima de su libro, mirando hacía su guitarra. Minkyung suspiró tan fuerte que quizás hasta su madre la escuchó.

\- ¿Desde cuando tienes la autoestima tan baja, Jisoo? - Su hermana mayor se encogió de hombros, Minkyung pudo ver como los ojos de Jisoo se llenaban de lágrimas y se mordió la lengua por hablar de más. La atrajo a sus brazos, acariciándole el pelo. -Jisoo, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y quiero que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz. Piénsalo, Seungcheol-oppa no es un mal chico. -

 _Obviamente no lo es._ Pensó Jisoo, el recuerdo de Seungcheol abrazándola le hizo sonreír.

-No lo sé, Minky. Tengo miedo, ¿qué pasa si le hacen daño? ¿Qué pasaría si empiezan a hablar mal de él por mi culpa? - La mano de Minkyung se detuvo a medio camino, sus dedos perdiéndose entre las hebras cortas de cabello. _¡A Jisoo le importa!_

-Nadie hará eso, aparte, quedan ¿Cuántos meses de clases? - Jisoo susurró “tres” y la menor cayó en cuenta de su error. -No te irás a Los Ángeles si decides hacer algo al respeto con Seungcheol, ¿me oíste? - Jisoo meneó la cabeza y la menor solo pudo tomarle la cara entre sus manos. -Todo tiene solución, ¿okay? Confía en mi. - La menor besó su frente para luego levantarse de la cama, recoger la manzana y caminar hacía la puerta. -Revisa tu correo. -

Jisoo se palmeó un poco las mejillas, buscando su computador portátil, la pestaña de su correo mostraba que tenía un correo sin leer. _Extraño._

_De: Choi Seungcheol <scoups0808@gmail.com>_   
_Para: Hong Jisoo <sundaymorningHJS@gmail.com>_   
_Asunto: (:_

_“Hey! Oh, espera, eso es muy informal. ¿Hola?_   
_¿Estás mejor? Espero que sí. Jihyo estaba muy preocupada hoy en la biblioteca, dijo que no sonreías como lo hacías siempre y bueno… era verdad, creo que yo también extrañé eso hoy TT._   
_Quería saber si querías unirte a mi equipo en el proyecto de biología, bueno, sólo somos Jeonghan y yo, él no tiene ningún problema en que trabajes con nosotros (: Si es así, Jeonghan no tiene practica de basquetbol mañana y Jonghyun puede suplirte en la biblioteca._

_Esperaré tu respuesta (:_

_¿Cenaste ya? Si no es así, ve a comer, no te sobre exijas tanto, ¿okay?_  
 _Nos vemos mañana._  
  
_Seungcheol._

_PS: Tu hermana me dio tu correo, no pienses que soy un acosador TT._   
_PS2: No se me ocurrió que poner en el asunto del correo, pero ¿sonreíste?_   
_PS3: No me digas Seungcheol-ssi, sé que lo estás pensando._   
_PS4: Esta es, de verdad, la última: Sonríe, ¿ok?_   
_PS5: No, esta es de verdad la última: Miss JungAh nunca se enteró, podríamos almorzar algún día ahí, juntos, ¿te parece?”_

_Jisoo releyó tantas veces el correo que no se dio cuenta que su madre la llamaba a comer._

_\----_

_\- ¡Dime, puta zorra! ¡Dime que te acostaste con Kyungwon, dímelo a la puta cara! - Nayeon le tomó tan fuerte el cabello que Jisoo pensó que se llevaría un par de mechones con ella. Le caía sangre por la comisura de la boca y por la nariz, sus ojos escasamente podían enfocar a la chica debido a la oscuridad del baño. Sintió la sangre metálica al tragar._

_\- ¡Si maldita sea! ¡Me acosté con ella! Y no me arrepiento, preferiría mil veces acostarme con alguien que amo a acostarme con una puta como tú. - Jisoo sintió como el agarre de su cabello se soltaba de golpe, su mentón golpeando las baldosas y Nayeon pateándole la costilla con sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados. Sintió como sus pulmones se contraían y perdía el aire, sus ojos perdiendo el enfoque._

_\- Te voy a destruir Hong Jisoo, haré que te expulsen de la escuela y a cada lugar que vayas, esto te va a seguir, nadie querrá estar con una zorra como tú. Nadie te va a amar, nadie te va a mirar, hasta que te quedes sola y quieras desaparecer de la tierra. -_

_¿Desde cuándo tengo la autoestima tan baja?_

_Desde que Im Nayeon la destruyó._

_\-----_

_Estoy perdido._

No sabía de qué estaba hablando, la verdad es que no sabía en qué momento se le ocurrió mirarla a los ojos mientras la chica hablaba, pero ahora no podía despegar su mirada de allí, la manera en que sus ojos brillaba, la manera en la que su voz cambiaba al hablar, arrastrando las palabras, a veces silenciando sus cuerdas vocales para encontrar la palabra precisa, a veces intercambiando los idiomas. La manera en que a veces sonreía de la nada, moviendo sus manos al hablar, y lo mejor de todo: La manera en que su cara se veía, radiante, nívea y alegre, sin esos lentes adornando sus ojos, con un mechón rebelde cayendo del improvisado moño alto, atrapado con un lápiz.

_Estoy jodidamente perdido._

Desde que Jisoo había dicho que si a la propuesta de hacer el proyecto de biología con ellos, Seungcheol miraba con ansias el termino de las clases para caminar junto a Jisoo a la biblioteca, en donde pasaban un par de horas investigando y armando el informe junto a la presentación. Al principio todo fue incomodo, Jisoo llevaba meses sin entablar una conversación con otra persona que no fuera su hermana, pero esta estaba feliz de que, al fin, Seungcheol estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por acercarse, y Jisoo hacía el esfuerzo por integrarse.

-Yo creo que esto est-- ¿Me estás escuchando? – Jisoo sintió sus orejas arder al ver como Seungcheol no despegaba su mirada de ella, el mayor se rio, mirando hacia donde Jisoo estaba apuntando -Te decía que esta parte, deberíamos sacarla, ¿Jeonghan-ssi opinará lo mismo? –

_Siempre me encuentra._

Seungcheol no estaba seguro si era un plan, pero Jeonghan rara vez se presentaba en las tardes de investigación que ambos tenían en la biblioteca, por un lado era bastante bueno, pero por otro lado, Jisoo solía pedir la opinión de una persona que no se encontraba, suspiró largo y un tanto cansado.

-Eh, sí, yo creo que sí, debemos acortar la presentación, - Seungcheol miró hacía un lado, su corazón a punto de sufrir una arritmia. -Ah, Jisoo, ¿Cuántas veces debo pedirte que no seas tan formal con nosotros? Somos tus compañeros de clase. - _Aunque claramente yo quisiera ser algo más pero eso no es lo relevante._ Se mordió la lengua ante ese pensamiento que casi se convierte en palabra.

-Lo siento. – Seungcheol pudo ver como Jisoo hacía girar un lápiz entre sus manos, quizás producto de los nervios. -¿Es la costumbre? En Estados Unidos no usábamos honoríficos y al llegar aquí sólo usaba lenguaje formal. Aunque…- Jisoo posó el lápiz en su labio inferior y _Dios mío Choi Seungcheol deja de mirar sus labios._ -Ustedes son mayores, ¿sería oppa? -

_Esto no es un simulacro, esto es la vida real._

Tosió tan fuerte que su garganta le dolió, Jisoo le palmeó la espalda preocupada -No, no, no te preocupes, Cheol está bien, - _Cheollie también, pero vamos por partes._ -A Jeonghan sólo dile Jeonghan, todas las chicas del club de voleibol le llaman Jeonghan-oppa, pero la verdad es que no le agrada mucho.- Jisoo asintió, volviendo a su lugar, pensativa. Antes de siquiera reaccionar, una voz llenó sus oídos.

_“Jisoo-unnie!”_

Minkyung venía con una sorprendida Jihyo entre sus brazos, la mochila de la pequeña colgándole del hombro. Minkyung vestía con su uniforme de voleibol, uno de los dos clubes a los que pertenecía.

-¡Cheol-oppa! ¡Jisoo unnie tiene un clon! -Minkyung bajó a Jihyo para que esta corriera a los brazos de Seungcheol, este sólo se río, su hermana le hizo señas para que se acercara. -Pero Jisoo unnie es más linda, ¿verdad? – Seungcheol sólo asintió.

-No es mi clon, Jihyo, es mi hermana gemela, ella es Minkyung, mi hermana menor.- Jihyo levantó la mirada cuando Jisoo habló, sus ojos en forma de medialuna luego de sonreír. Minkyung sólo movió la mano en forma de saludo, sonriendo de la misma manera que Jisoo.

-Pensó que eras tú cuando entré a la biblioteca, pero luego me dijo que su unnie era mucho más linda que yo. – Minkyung se acarició la base de la nuca con la mano, su cabello tomado en una coleta alta y desordenada. -En fin, venía a decirte que papá y mamá no podrán venir a recogerte hoy, tienen reuniones de último minuto. Yo tampoco puedo acompañarte por qu--

-Llegó tarde a la práctica y la entrenadora quiso matarla, así que se ganó un castigo- Jeonghan terminó la frase por Minkyung, tirándole una toalla que, quizás, Minkyung olvido mientras venía a la biblioteca.

Hubo un momento en la conversación en que Seungcheol se perdió, sólo se enfocó en mirar como Jisoo regañaba a su hermana menor sobre algo relacionado a la puntualidad y suspirar un par de veces, Minkyung a su lado asintiendo y Seungcheol pudo sentir esa seguridad irradiar en la chica, una seguridad que nunca vio, pero que le gustaba.

\- ¡Seungcheol-oppa puede acompañarte! Jisoo, vivimos a cuatro cuadras de la escuela, Kahi me matará si no cumplo el castigo. -

_Espera, ¿qué?_

Ambos se miraron como si no entendieran lo que Minkyung había dicho pero Jeonghan estaba de acuerdo y Jihyo ya no estaba en brazos de Seungcheol, y no supieron cómo, pero la menor de las gemelas encontró la idea completamente fantástica y le pidió muchas veces al mayor que cuidara a su hermana camino a casa antes de correr de vuelta al gimnasio, mientras que Jeonghan tomaba a Jihyo aludiendo que tenían una cita con helado pendiente, así que el perfectamente podía llevarla a casa por Seungcheol.

_Traición._

Ambos caminaban con una separación considerable, Seungcheol caballerosamente cargaba con su destartalado computador portátil y con el de Jisoo en sus manos, ambos callados como si no supieran de qué hablar, ambos caminaban tan lento como para disfrutar esas cortas cuatro cuadras que separaban a la escuela de la casa de la chica.

Seungcheol se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. -¿Por qué tus padres te recogen si vives tan cerca? – Más que curiosidad, sólo quería tener un motivo para hablarle, un motivo para escuchar su voz de nuevo, calidad y agradable. -Luego puedes preguntarme algo tú. -

-Luego del escándalo, mis padres dejaron de confiar en mí. Aparte de eso,- La chica dudó un poco pero suspiró -Me dieron una paliza en mi anterior escuela, a mis padres aún les importo un poco, así que no quieren que se repita,- Jisoo fijó su mirada en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el, su caminar calmado, su cabello bailando a causa de la brisa.

 _Me dieron una paliza._  
Mis padres dejaron de confiar en mí.  
Aun les importo un poco.

¿Cómo sus padres fueron los primeros en darle la espalda de esa manera? Jisoo no había matado a nadie, sólo había cometido un error, sólo había tomado malas decisiones como cualquier adolescente, ¿pero llegar a eso? ¿permitir que su hija viva ese tipo de calvario sola? Seungcheol no hizo más que mirar al suelo, impotente ante la situación. Jisoo se detuvo, mirándolo.

-¿Puedo preguntar yo? – Jisoo buscó su mirada, a lo que Seungcheol asintió. -Jihyo me contó que solías jugar basquetbol, ¿qué paso?-

_Esa niña._

-Me fracturé la mano izquierda en las vacaciones de verano y afectó mis tendones, estuve en muchas sesiones de kinesiología, pero al volver al equipo, mi entrenador dijo que sería perjudicial que sobre esforzara mis tendones, así que no me convocó a la temporada. - Seungcheol levantó la mano izquierda, una cicatriz se dejaba ver entre su muñeca y el dorso de su mano. -Terminé en el voluntariado de la biblioteca porque necesitaba esos créditos extra. - _Y no me arrepiento_. Pensó el chico, ambos retomando su camino, Jisoo mirando al paisaje, como si fuera la primera vez que viera ese conjunto de casas cerca de la suya.

-Creo que Miss Jungah acoge a todos los que tenemos problemas.- Jisoo rio ligeramente, su mano corriendo el pelo que se le venía a la cara. -Me expulsaron del club de coro luego de que las fotos aparecieran en el pasillo de la escuela, necesitaba los créditos, la directora me derivó a la biblioteca.- _Y es allí fue dónde me fijé en ti._ Pensó la chica, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla, podía ver su casa a lo lejos pero no quería que se acabara ese momento. -Te toca.-

-¿Qué?- Seungcheol salió de su ensoñación, no entendiendo la frase hasta que _me toca preguntarle algo a ella._ -Oh, sí, claro.- Pensó un momento, sus manos sudando. -¿Qué pensaste cuando te ayudé en literatura?- Dijo dudando, ese tema jamás quedo zanjado entre ambos y le carcomía la conciencia.

-Que me tenías lastima.- Susurró Jisoo, tan bajo que Seungcheol se tuvo que acercar para escucharla hablar. -¿Me tuviste lastima, Seungcheol?- Esta vez la chica se detuvo, su mirada fijada en las pupilas del mayor, quien también se detuvo.

-Jamás te tendría lastima, Jisoo.- El mayor suspiró, deseando haber puesto ese maldito computador portátil en su mochila para tener, al menos, una mano libre. -Quería ayudarte, y aun quiero hacerlo, Eunbi fue una idiota que jamás debió hacer eso contigo, porque no te lo mereces.- Tomó aire _era ahora o nunca._ -No mereces nada de lo que te está pasando, nadie debería evitarte o hablar mal de ti por las decisiones que tomaste en el pasado. En lo que a mí respecta, no me interesa lo que haya pasado, no me importa tu pasado, me importa tu presente y para mí, eres una chica muy dulce como para pasar sus últimos días de secundaria sola, es por eso que lo hice, quería acercarme a ti, quería decirte que,- _Me gustas mucho. -_ No estarás sola de aquí en adelante, puedes confiar en mi.-

El cerebro de Jisoo iba a mil por hora, intentando almacenar toda la información y procesarla correctamente, _no le importa, no le importa nada_. Cuantas veces deseó en silencio que alguien le dijera eso, que a alguien no le importara la mierda que había pasado por su vida, que alguien _intentara entenderla_. Un par de lágrimas se agolparon en sus lagrimales, sin salir, _había esperado tanto_ y cuando al fin lo había escuchado, su vida se limitaba a esos tres meses de clase, tres meses con la persona que la acompañaría en su soledad. _No era justo._ Nada era justo, nada y por primera vez en su vida se arrepintió de todo lo que hizo, se arrepintió de ser la hermana ejemplar, de siempre defender a Minkyung _¿Por qué?_ Sólo quería llegar a casa y llorar.

Sólo asintió en silencio, retomando el camino a casa, sus lágrimas queriendo salir, pero no quería llorar en frente de él _otra vez_. Juntó todas emociones y se las tragó, como bien sabía hacer. Seungcheol la siguió en silencio, queriendo que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, _había hablado de más.  
_ Ambos se detuvieron en una linda casa blanca de dos pisos, un jardín perfectamente cuidado, el estacionamiento vacío.

-Aquí es.- Dijo la chica, tomando su computador portátil de las manos del mayor, tenía que enfrentar esta situación ahora. -Eres… muy dulce, y agradezco tu sinceridad.- Sonrió, a pesar de que le picaba la garganta y sus ojos ardían. -Debo entrar, ¿nos vemos mañana?- El mayor no supo cuándo, pero sus brazos estaban envolviendo a Jisoo, la chica podía oler esa esencia tan característica de él, una mezcla de perfume y jabón que la hizo suspirar sorprendida.

-Nos vemos mañana, Jisoo.- El chico la dejó partir y no se movió hasta que Jisoo llegó hasta la puerta, se despidió con la mano y entró a su casa.

_La chica se derrumbó en la puerta abrazando sus piernas, llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_Nada estaba a su favor._

_\-----_

_Online._

_[02:01] Sleeping Beauty HMK: ¡¡Binnie, necesito de tu ayuda!!_   
_[02:01] Sleeping Beauty HMK: Estás en línea, ¡respóndeme!_   
_[02:03] OhMyBinnie!: Hong Minkyung, son las 2 de la mañana, ¿qué quieres?_   
_[02:03] Sleeping Beauty HMK: Perdóname, es que se trata de Jisoo, y necesito que me ayudes._   
_[02:04] OhMyBinnie!: Ya que no podré quedarme dormida de nuevo, coméntame, ¿qué le pasó a mi prima favorita?_   
_[02:04] Sleeping Beauty HMK: Pensé que yo era tu favorita, Binnie, eres demasiado._   
_[02:05] OhMyBinnie!: Irrelevante, Minky, sólo dispara, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?_   
_[02:06] Sleeping Beauty HMK: Sabes que mis padres están empecinados en enviar a Jisoo a Los Ángeles, ¿verdad? Pero resulta que a Jisoo le gusta un chico, Binnie, mi sexto sentido no miente, Jisoo no puede dejarlo._   
_[02:07] OhMyBinnie!: Tu sexto sentido falló con Im Nayeon, háblame de exactitud._   
_[02:07] OhMyBinnie!: ¿Tu punto es?_   
_[02:08] Sleeping Beauty HMK: Nayeon es irrelevante a estas alturas de mi vida, pero necesito algo de ella. ¿Aun tienes contacto con Seunghee?_   
_[02:09] OhMyBinnie!: Lamentablemente._   
_[02:09] OhMyBinnie!: ¿Quieres que le saque información? ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso? Minky, el tema está zanjado, no le hagas esto a Jisoo._   
_[02:10] Sleeping Beauty HMK: Porque es hora de hacerme cargo de mis propios problemas y solucionarlos, y si voy a caer, Nayeon va a caer conmigo._   
_[02:10] Sleeping Beauty HMK: ¿Me vas a ayudar o no?_

_-visto-_

_[02:12] OhMyBinnie!: Sabes que sí, no te puedo decir que no si eso implica hacer caer a esa estúpida._   
_[02:12] OhMyBinnie!: Dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer?_

_\----_

La clase aplaudió luego de que Seungcheol, Jisoo y Jeonghan terminaran de presentar su proyecto final de biología. El profesor, quien estaba revisando la presentación en conjunto con el informe, se veía bastante conforme con el resultado, aplaudiendo junto a la clase. Los chicos que estaban frente se miraban entre ellos, sonriendo, lo habían conseguido, el proyecto había sido un éxito.

-A decir verdad, esta combinación de personas en un grupo fue bastante inesperada. Hong Jisoo.- El profesor hablo luego de que la clase se silenciara, revisando sus rubricas hasta encontrar la de la chica. -Felicidades, veo que lograste integrarte, me hubiese gustado mucho ver más cosas de ustedes tres.- La chica sonrío tímida, Jeonghan le palmeo el hombro suavemente. -Ahora, pasemos a la ronda de preguntas de sus compañeros, por favor, que sean preguntas relacionadas al proyecto, su compañera ya ha tenido suficiente.-

_Eunbi levantó la mano y Jisoo tragó con dificultad._

_“¿Cuánto le pagaste a Choi Seungcheol para que se acercara a ti? ¿O te acostaste con él también?”_

La clase entera se rio, el profesor casi tiró las rubricas al suelo y Jisoo pudo ver, entre las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, como Minkyung se levantaba de su asiento con el claro objetivo de darle a Eunbi lo que se merecía, Jeonghan intentó calmar al profesor y a la menor de las gemelas mientras Jisoo fijó su mirada en el piso, un coro de chicas gritando “¡Responde!” como si fuera su obligación hacerlo, Seungcheol estupefacto a su lado, sin entender como la gente podía ser tan malintencionada.

_¿O te acostaste con él también?_

_¿De verdad la gente creía que ella había hecho eso? ¿Tan mala reputación tenía?_

-Jisoo, no es necesario que respondas.- Jeonghan se dio vuelta a mirar a la chica pero sólo lo recibió la silueta de esta cruzando el umbral de la puerta, corriendo mientras sus lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas. -Cheol, no te quedes ahí parado.-

_¡Síguela!_

Minkyung estaba siendo detenida por una chica a la que Seungcheol no le pudo ver la cara, Eunbi siendo regañada por el profesor de biología y Seungcheol sintió como la puerta era cerrada de un portazo, trayéndolo a la realidad. _Síguela, síguela, síguela._

La castaña corría por los pasillos, sin un rumbo claro, sus lágrimas nublaban su vista, sus pulmones pedían aire, _aire, aire,_ pero no llegaba, sus sollozos no la dejaban respirar bien, correr no la dejaba respirar bien y sentía que alguien la seguía. ¡ _Déjenme sola, déjenme sola!_

_¿Por qué de nuevo?_

Había intentado integrarse, había intentado ser una chica normal, aunque fuese por este mínimo de tiempo que le quedaba en Corea. Había intentado ser la de antes, había intentado hablar más y confiar un poco más en la gente, les había prometido a los chicos que seguiría intentándolo. ¿Por qué debían pasar estas cosas? ¿por qué todos se empeñaban en recordarle lo tormentosa que se había convertido su vida? ¿Por qué Nayeon tenía razón?

-¡Jisoo!- Escuchó la chica gritar tras de ella, se tapó los oídos y se detuvo, un par de brazos la envolvieron en un abrazo y simplemente _se derrumbó. -_ Hey.-

-¿Por qué?- Susurró la otra, girándose para quedar cara a cara con el chico que le había prometido estar allí para ella. El mayor sólo le besó la frente, limpiándole las lágrimas con su camisa. -¿Por qué, Seungcheol? ¿Por qué quieres estar cerca de mí? ¿¡No te das cuenta que nada me sale bien!?- Su mano en forma de puño le golpeo suavemente el pecho al otro, frustrada, sus lágrimas querían seguir cayendo libremente. -¡¿Por qué te empeñas en acercarte a mí?! ¡Nadie quiere! ¡Todos piensan que te estoy usando y eso no es cierto!-

_Porque me gustas mucho para sólo pensar en eso._

El pelinegro le tomó la cara, sus ojos denotaban seriedad, sus labios apretados en una fina línea. _Está enojado,_ pensó la menor y sintió miedo, _me va a dejar sola._

-Porque quiero protegerte.- Dijo el chico, limpiando las lágrimas de la otra, arreglándole el cabello y nada en la mente de Jisoo cobraba sentido, sólo quería correr y llorar y quizás golpear un par de cojines. -Porque me gustas Jisoo.-

_¡No, no, no, no!_

Su corazón latía tan rápido y su mente daba vueltas, _¿por qué ahora?_ Nada tenía sentido, nada podía ser verdad, no era posible, _de entre todas las chicas, Seungcheol me eligió a mí.  
_ Se rio, una risa un tanto falsa y sin vida, una risa fuera de lugar que descolocó al otro.

-¿Qué?- Dijo luego de reír. -¿No sabes por qué me expulsaron de mi anterior escuela? Por acostarme con una chica, Seungcheol.- _Créetelo, por favor créetelo._ Pensó, sus lágrimas habían parado de caer, sus brazos intentaban zafar el agarre que tenía el otro sobre ella. -¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo corresponderte?-

_Golpe bajo._

Seungcheol la miró como si no entendiera lo que escuchó, como si la información no se procesara, como si la risa de Jisoo fuera la cosa más falsa que pudieron captar sus oídos y algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

_Las fotos._

-No eras tú…- Su agarre se suavizó, sus brazos cayendo hacía sus lados, la otra mirándolo con confusión, su mente a mil por hora. -La de las fotos, no eras tú, la forma de los ojos de Minkyung es distinta a la tuya. Tu mirada es distinta a la de ella, Jisoo, ¡es Minkyung la de las fotos, no tú!

_No puede ser, no puede ser._

Jisoo quiso que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara, que el centro de la tierra no la soltara jamás, se sintió mareada y si no fuera porque Seungcheol alcanzó a tomarla, habría caído de bruces al suelo. _Me descubrió, que voy a hacer._ La chica negó con la cabeza, intentando levantarse, pero no pudo.

-Dime la verdad.-

-La verdad es que no importa lo que haga, Seungcheol, me iré a Los Ángeles luego de la graduación, ¿qué sentido tiene que te diga que no soy yo la de las fotos? ¿qué sentido tiene que te diga que me gustas mucho? ¿qué me encantaría estar contigo, abrazarte y que me digas que todo va a estar bien?-

El corazón del mayor latió con fuerza, _me corresponde, ¡me corresponde!_ Nada importaba en este mundo, se podía detener el tiempo y a él no le importaría. Jisoo le había dicho lo que él quería escuchar, se sintió con ganas de gritar, de saltar a su alrededor para hacerla reír. Ambos se sentaron en el piso, Seungcheol abrazándola por la cintura, Jisoo lagrimeando de vez en vez, ¿podría ser esta la declaración de amor más triste? No, jamás.

_Nunca más vas a llorar, nunca más. Nadie te hará daño._

_“Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, Hong Jisoo, y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir._

\----

_Minkyung arregló el enfoque de la cámara, su cara se veía nítida por la transmisión. Se aclaró la garganta, viendo la hora en su celular: 17 horas en punto._

_Hong Minkyung está en vivo ahora. Fue la notificación que le llegó a todos mediante Facebook, Minkyung suspiró, Jisoo no la vería._

_“Hola, como muchos sabrán, soy Hong Minkyung._  
 _He hecho esta transmisión en vivo porque sé que tanto mis compañeros de mi actual escuela y los de mi anterior escuela verán esto, traten de compartir esto, ya que lo que diré será algo que tengo guardado hace mucho tiempo y necesito solucionar._  
 _Muchos supieron que, hace exactamente un año, mi hermana mayor, Hong Jisoo se vio envuelta en un escándalo que incluía beber a una edad no legal, mantener una relación homosexual con Kang Kyungwon y bullying en contra de Im Nayeon. Hace un año, la vida de mi hermana se volvió un infierno, ya que ella aludió que se hizo pasar por mi durante mucho tiempo por las noches, yendo a fiestas a menudo y metiéndose en problemas. Muchas personas, también, creyeron en lo que Im Nayeon tenía que decir al respecto, creyeron el supuesto bullying hacía ella, tanto físico como psicológico._  
 _Tengo que decirles a todos que Jisoo es inocente. Yo era la chica de las fotos” Minkyung sacó las fotos de la mesita de noche de Jisoo, mostrándolas a la cámara. “Estas fotos fueron enviadas a la escuela, mis padres y mis amigos por Im Nayeon. Fue ella la que mandó a sacar estas fotos, luego de que la rechacé en mayo del año pasado, ya que yo mantenía una relación con Kang Kyungwon.” La chica respiró un par de veces, leyendo varios comentarios que la trataban de mentirosa. “Voy a mostrar las pruebas, esta chica” la menor mostró una foto de una chica de cabello largo, castaño, vestida completamente de negro. “Ella es Hyojung, amiga de Nayeon, la única legal de su círculo de amigas, ella fue la que sacó las fotos y aquí tengo capturas de pantalla de su conversación junto a Nayeon en donde le envía las fotos y preguntando detalles de dónde puede encontrarme”_  
  
_Los comentarios llovían acorde Minkyung mostraba las pruebas que tenía, conversaciones completas entre Nayeon y la chica en cuestión. La menor sonrió “Esto no es todo, también tengo capturas de pantalla de mi conversación con Im Nayeon luego de rechazarla, en persona, en mayo del año pasado” en la imagen se podía leer como Nayeon amenazaba a Minkyung con hacerle la vida imposible a ella y a Kyungwon por haberla rechazado. Los comentarios seguían lloviendo, Minkyung se sintió nerviosa, pero prosiguió, quedaba lo más importante._  
 _“Pero a lo que quería llegar era a esto. Mi hermana fue expulsada de la escuela luego de asumir mi culpa, pero también debido a que Im Nayeon dijo públicamente que la pelea entre ella y mi hermana había sido empezada por Jisoo. Esto es falso y tengo un vídeo que lo demuestra, que será mostrado al final de esta transmisión.” La menor mostró muchas imágenes de cómo había quedado Jisoo luego de la paliza y de 3 chicas más. “Ellas son Sowon, Jeongyeon y Jennie, las chicas que participaron en la pelea que ocasionó la expulsión de mi hermana, y fotos de cómo quedó esta luego de la pelea. Jisoo no se defendió ni tampoco atacó de vuelta, pero, aun así, estas tres chicas más Nayeon aparecieron con golpes luego de la pelea, ¿sospechoso, no?” Minkyung rio._

_“Hago esto para saldar mi deuda con mi hermana, y a la vez pagarle con la misma moneda a la chica que ocasionó todo esto. Yo cometí un error y me disculpo públicamente por ello, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero si me arrepiento de lo que tuvo que hacer mi hermana para salvar mi pellejo. Estoy bastante grande como para asumir mi culpa, y la estoy asumiendo, espero que Nayeon reflexione sobre sus acciones, dado que yo he reflexionado mucho sobre las mías durante este año de silencio. Les mostraré el vídeo ahora, sin más me despido”_

_Minkyung terminó su transmisión apenas el vídeo se subió a su perfil, un vídeo de la pelea, grabado por Seunghee. En el vídeo se veía como las cuatro chicas se ensañaban con Jisoo y el corazón de la menor se rompió, estallando en llanto mientras sus padres abrían la puerta de la habitación de Jisoo, su hermana mayor atrás de ellos, perpleja._

_“Te devuelvo tu libertad, Jisoo, mereces ser feliz”_

_Jisoo sólo la abrazó fuerte, llorando como si su vida se le acabara en el proceso._

\-----

Los meses pasaron como si fueran hojas arrancadas en un árbol en otoño. El invierno llegó con fuerza trayendo nieve y un frío polar al que Jisoo jamás se acostumbraría, el frio en Los Ángeles no era nada comparado a esto. Por la ventana veía como la nieve se acumulaba en las calles, los niños corrían por la vereda, tirándose bolas de nieve entre ellos.  
  
Jisoo se había graduado de la secundaria siendo la mejor alumna de su generación, sus profesores felicitándola por su excelente desempeño, las profesoras de primaria diciéndole que la extrañarían en sus aulas, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los niños. Minkyung fue la segunda mejor alumna de la generación, su mano entrelazada con la de Jisoo durante toda la ceremonia.  
Sus padres habían asumido el error que habían cometido con ambas, teniendo preferitismo con una y dejado de lado y a su suerte a otra, las disculpas llovieron el día que Minkyung tomó la decisión de hacer público lo que realmente pasó. Mucha gente la felicitó, mucha gente se alejó de ella, pero su vida no se arruinó, su vida siguió su curso.  
  
-¡Jisoo, te ves muy linda!- Escuchó la mayor desde su computador, Minkyung sonriente al otro lado de la pantalla, con dos chicas a su lado, ambas de cabello corto, una abrazándola por la cintura, la otra saludando con la mano. -¡El rosa te viene muy bien!-

-¡Hey!- Jisoo saludo de vuelta, su cabello, ahora rosa pálido, caía en cascada por sus hombros, su flequillo queriendo taparle los ojos, su sonrisa brillante saludando a las chicas -¿Cómo llegaron?-

Binnie, la prima menor de las gemelas, había logrado convencer a los padres de estas de la idea de vivir junto a Minkyung en Busan. Ambas habían sido seleccionadas en una prestigiosa universidad femenina de la zona y los padres de Minkyung no pudieron negarse ante la idea, por lo que un mes luego de la graduación, Minkyung hizo sus maletas y se marchó junto a Binnie. Jisoo sabía que la idea de su hermana siempre fue ir en busca de Kyungwon, la chica que rompió con ella un día después del escándalo de las fotos. La mayor sonrió al notar que aquella chica estaba con ellas, y que Minkyung había solucionado sus problemas, ambas se veían felices.  
¿Nayeon? Logró graduarse de la escuela a duras penas luego de que se enteraran de la verdad, sus padres decidieron enviarla a terapia para solucionar sus problemas de ego y de control de ira. Sus amigas corrieron mejor suerte. Nayeon logró disculparse de las gemelas y de toda la gente a la que le hizo daño un par de semanas luego de graduarse.

-¡Llegamos bien! No habíamos podido llamarte porque recién hoy esta casa está presentable.- La mayor de las gemelas pudo ver como Binnie le tiraba un cojín en la cara a su hermana, “presentable” no era un adjetivo para describir tal desastre que veía a su alrededor.

-Lo que pasa es que tu hermana es un desastre, ¿ven por qué yo siempre dije que Jisoo era mi prima favorita? Lástima que no pudiste venir con nosotras.- Su prima hizo el amago de parecer triste, pero todas sabían que era mentira.

Jisoo se había quedado en Seúl, había sido aceptada en el programa de educación de inglés en la Universidad Nacional de Seúl debido a sus excelentes notas y a las recomendaciones que les había otorgado la escuela. Sus padres habían decidido que enviarla a Los Ángeles no sería una solución, ya que ella nunca fue la culpable de lo que pasó. Jisoo aún sentía un poco de resentimiento por lo que pasó, pero ¿qué más daba? Minkyung ya no estaría en casa, y ella misma les había perdonado luego de dejarla de lado por años, ¿Quién era ella para guardar rencor? Nadie.

-Pero prometí ir a verlas pronto, ¿ok? El papeleo de la universidad aún me tiene un poco ocupada.- Las chicas rieron del otro lado de la pantalla, Jisoo las miró confundida.

-Sabemos que no es la universidad la que te tiene ocupada, es la persona que está detrás de ti.-

Jisoo se dio vuelta y en el umbral de la puerta estaba Seungcheol, con un ramo de flores, mirando hacía todos lados un tanto dudoso de entrar o esperar afuera. Jisoo se sonrojó. A su vez, Seungcheol había quedado en la misma universidad que ella, pero en el programa de educación física. Ambos habían empezado a salir antes de graduarse, con un sermón por parte de Minkyung hacía el mayor acerca de lo mucho que debía cuidar a su hermana, y que, si le hacía algo, ella y Binnie vendrían a cobrar venganza, Seungcheol sólo asintió, prometiéndole que cuidaría a Jisoo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Creo que debo irme.- Jisoo se arregló el cabello, susurrando. -¿Me veo bien?-

-Más bonita que nunca.- Binnie se acercó a la pantalla para susurrar también. -Dile que te cuide, ¿ok? Minkyung estará bien conmigo, Jisoo, no te preocupes por ella, ya hiciste suficiente.- La chica se posicionó al lado de una callada Kyungwon, quien movió la boca diciendo “Muchas gracias por todo, Jisoo” antes de que Binnie cortara la llamada, no antes de que Minkyung gritara.

_“¡Te amo mucho! ¡Dile a Seungcheol que cuide mucho de ti!”_

_\-----_

La nieve caía en Seúl, cubriendo las calles, los árboles, los autos al pasar, sus manos entrelazadas, sus alientos saliendo en forma de humillo, el ramo de flores en casa, las luces adornando el paisaje. Jisoo temblaba un poco, jamás podría acostumbrarse al frío de Corea, por muy poco extraño Estados unidos, por muy poco extrañó su hogar.

-Cheollie-oppa.- Dijo la chica, llamando la atención del chico que estaba a su lado, este ladeo la cabeza para darle a notar que tenía su atención. -Gracias.-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó realmente curioso, tenía nieve en la punta de la nariz y la menor encontró la imagen terriblemente adorable, sacándole una foto en su mente.

-Por estar conmigo cuando nadie más lo quiso, por darme a entender que no debía estar sola en todo esto.- La chica le apretó la mano suavemente, sus dedos acariciando levemente la cicatriz que el otro tenía.

Seungcheol sólo la atrajo hacía el, abrazándola por la cintura, sus bocas terriblemente cerca, el cabello rosa de la chica le golpeaba en la cara a causa de la brisa, él sonrío, besando sus sonrosados labios, sus brazos aprisionando su cintura para tenerla más cerca, los brazos de Jisoo fijos en su cuello, el ruido ambiental de la ciudad los cubría como también la nieve que caía.

_Gracias a ti, Jisoo._

_¿Por qué, Cheollie?_

_Por no irte de mi lado._

_It's about time, I can't stand anymore_  
I want it desperately as much as you do  
I'll love you more, I’ll bright you  
Just like this sweet feeling

_{Would you kiss me? – Cosmic Girls}_

**Author's Note:**

> Olvidé comentar que, en este fanfic, todos tienen la misma edad, pero debieron ya intuirlo.  
> También está demás decir que cualquier consejo, comentario bueno/malo/constructivo/killyourselfplz es bien recibido así que no tengáis miedo que no muerdo.  
> Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leer (:


End file.
